DESAFIO 2012
by TolkienGroup
Summary: E à espera de um novo filme, nossa inspiração sobre hobbits e a Terra Média está a todo vapor: aventura, romance, angst, afeto e comilança vão nos acompanhar durante o ano todo. Atualizações mensais. Vários Autores. HET
1. Contos do Livro Vermelho  Dani de Rohan

O Livro Vermelho

**Contos do Livro Vermelho - Dani de Rohan  
><strong>

_1482 da Quarta Era_

_Colinas das Torres_

Samwise Gamgi conhecia bem o sabor das despedidas, um gosto amargo servido em um cálice doce. Paciente viu a propriedade de sua filha mais velha, Elanor, a bela, e sorriu.

Ele viveu o suficiente para ver seus filhos crescerem e terem seus próprios filhos. Assim como o vento soprava para amenizar os efeitos do clima e fechar o círculo da natureza, Sam foi contemplado em ver e desfrutar das lutas de uma época em que por um momento tudo poderia ter sido perdido.

Frodo.

Sim, a coragem de um determina a vida de muitos. E Sam Gamgi nunca esqueceu ou deixou de agradecer a força de Frodo. Quando ele deixou de ser servo para ser amigo, Sam não sabia precisar, mas aquela amizade mudou sua vida e seu destino.

Ele contemplou as plantas do jardim, Elanor herdara as qualidades de Rosinha, o bom senso, a inteligência e a beleza, contudo, Sam sentiu uma satisfação ao ver o seu amor pelas flores na bela casa da filha.

Sua perna tremeu um pouco, a idade pesava no corpo, mas o ex-prefeito do Condado não se importava, ele teve uma vida plena. E feliz.

E chegara sua vez de encontrar o seu caminho, mas antes faltava algo a fazer.

Ele abriu a porta da casa, a sala bem decorada, no estilo do Condado, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, Gandalf com certeza teria de curvar sua cabeça ao entrar. Quantas vezes ouviu o Peregrino Cinzento resmungar, pois se esquecera de calcular a diferença de espaço de uma casa hobbit de uma casa comum.

Talvez fosse uma vaidade sua, mas uma parte sua sempre acreditou que Gandalf amou o Condado mais do que qualquer outro lugar de suas viagens.

-Tolices, Samwise Gamgi. – falou consigo mesmo

-Pai, está falando sozinho? – Elanor surgiu na sala com sua beleza radiante. Gamgi sorriu, sua filha parecia com Rosa, mas ela também lembrava uma elfa. Assim como várias das crianças.

A passagem dos elfos pela Terra Média nunca seria esquecida, a Mãe Natureza se encarregou do fato, e Samwise sempre seria grato por isso. De todos os desafios, despedir-se era a tarefa mais dura.

-Filha, eu vim me despedir! – Samwise viu o rosto da filha perder a cor.

Elanor sentiu o aperto em seu coração, seu pai não conseguia enrolar nas conversas, essa era uma das muitas habilidades que ele não possuía. O universo dos seus pais cativava Elanor desde cedo, uma série de contradições e complementos que fizeram parte da sua infância.

Seu pai era um homem simples, mas o rei Elessar tratava-o com reverência, fora eleito prefeito do Condado várias vezes, mas em seus longos anos ouviu-o dizer que deviam tudo a Frodo Bolseiro.

Lady Arwen a recebeu como dama de honra e em várias situações, com sorriso nos lábios e estrelas nos olhos falou de seu pai e de como ele e seus amigos foram presentes de Ilúvatar para a Terra Média e em especial para ela e seu rei.

E trocava um olhar repleto de amor com rei Elessar acompanhado de um sorriso confidente compartilhando um segredo apenas deles.

A história era conhecida por todos, mas cada um deles: seu pai, Merry, Pippin, a rainha, o rei, o elfo Legolas e o anão Gimli compartilhavam algo que escapava a todos. Uma união especial. Uma sociedade.

Sem poder evitar, Elanor sentiu as lágrimas marejarem seus olhos. Ela sabia que esse dia chegaria, sua mãe sabia disso, e após a morte de Rosa Villa Gamgi, Elanor pressentira que seu pai partiria. Que palavras dizer para proibir o rio de correr em direção ao mar?

- Pai, não é possível ficar mais um pouco? – Elanor ouviu as palavras escaparem de seus lábios. E viu um sorriso triste surgir no rosto impressionantemente jovem do pai.

- Minha querida Elanor, eu fiz tudo o que precisava ser feito. Chegou a hora de partir e tenho muita sorte, pois posso abraçá-la, antes de ir.

A tristeza de Elanor encontrou a determinação nos olhos do pai, sim, ela sentiria saudades para sempre e talvez um pouco mais do que isso, mas seu pai fora pleno e completo na vida. Talvez ela desconhecesse quem era o Samwise das histórias do Condado, mas com certeza, Elanor conhecia o pai admirável, a mão sempre forte e segura, em sua vida.

- Eu trouxe o Livro do Senhor Bilbo para você, - Sam viu o espanto nos olhos da filha, assim como seus amigos, Sam contava as histórias daqueles anos, mas o Livro Vermelho era guardado como tesouro ao qual apenas Sam, Merry e Pippin podia tocar e ler. – Acho que o senhor Frodo gostaria que ficasse com você, a primeira a nascer após a Guerra do Um.

Em sua memória mais antiga, Elanor nunca ouvira o pai mencionar a palavra anel, tal fato fazia parte até mesmo das brincadeiras entre eles, pois o pai dizia qualquer palavra, fazia uso de sinônimos e ela desconfiava que até inventasse algumas palavras para não dizer aquela.

-Pai, eu vou cuidar dele muito bem!

-Não espero menos de você, menina, cuide bem dele, Elanor, e antes de começar a lê-lo para outros, primeiro, leia-o e se prepare, há várias histórias nesse livro, algumas são cativantes e maravilhosas, outras são cheias de terror e desespero, mas acima de tudo todas são cheias de vida. Viver é um dom, Elanor, todos nós recebemos, mas muitos de nós esquecemos do dom, e o tratamos como se fosse pouca coisa. Não quero que você esqueça, filha, muitos se sacrificaram pela paz que temos agora.

Elanor tomou o Livro Vermelho em suas mãos e sentiu a lágrima que tentava controlar rolar em sua face.

- Minha filha! – Sam abraçou sua menina sem qualquer outra palavra, ele não tinha jeito com as palavras, o senhor Frodo sabia como elas eram especiais, mas para Sam, no momento de real necessidade, como aquele, as palavras sempre ficavam devendo.

Em silêncio, Elanor seguiu o pai e pediu para acompanha-lo.

-Aqui nossos vidas tomam rumos diferentes, lembre-se de nós, Elanor e não se esqueça da sua parte na história.

Samwise caminhou com segurança e cantando uma música, ele não estava alegre, mas também não estava triste. Foi a primeira vez que Elanor viu não seu pai, mas o Samwise das histórias, o Samwise que usou por um breve momento, o Um Anel.

Ela fechou a porta e teve vontade de chorar, mas as lágrimas, tão presentes quando o pai estava perto, se transformaram em outra sensação, um afeto profundo, e ela apertou o livro em seus braços.

E nessa tarde adormeceu com os sussurros das histórias narrada pelos hobbits, que tiveram sua parte e clamavam para serem lidas.

A noite chegou calma e estrelada e Elanor lavou o rosto com as lágrimas já secas, ainda bem que as crianças estavam na casa de Cachinhos Dourados. Chegaria o momento de ler para seus irmãos, mas agora, queria ter um pouco para si mesma.

Elanor seguiu até a janela e a abriu permitindo que o cheiro das flores invadisse sua casa, uma boa história ganhava mais vida quando a natureza participava dela.

Com certa reverência, abriu o Livro Vermelho, a letra caprichosa e aventureira de Bilbo espalhava-se pelas páginas bem tratadas.

Um sorriso brindou os seus lábios e ela avançou as páginas e assim como o tempo que traz novos personagens, a letra de Bilbo foi substituída pela narração prática e eficiente de Frodo, e essas páginas fizeram a filha do prefeito do Condado tremer, pois as letras permitiam visualizar um outro mundo, uma vez nele, as portas da sensibilidade e imaginação permitiam ao leitor vivenciar dor, coragem e aventura, mas acima de tudo uma imensa compaixão.

Uma terceira letra surgiu em folhas avulsas costuradas ao Livro, Elanor não teve dificuldade em reconhecer a letra precisa do pai.

E sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao ler as primeiras linhas:

_Queridos filhos, _

_Eu fiquei um pouco constrangido de escrever no livro que pertenceu ao Sr. Bilbo e ao Sr. Frodo, afinal não sou um talentoso amante das letras, ou ao menos ela não sai bela e cativante como de seus primeiros escritores. _

_Mas me lembro dos Portos Cinzentos, quando me despedi de ambos, e Sr. Frodo me deu o livro... a parte da história continua e cabe a nós continuá-la, chegou minha vez de partir, sei disso pois Rosinha não está mais comigo. _

_Acho que a primeira história que devo contar a vocês foi quando senti no meu coração que casaria com Rosinha Villa._

Outubro de 3018 – Terceira Era

_Valfenda... o lar do elfos _

_No começo, eu estava infeliz, era o lugar mais lindo, uma parte do mágico, dos sonhos que nem sabia que tinha sonhado surgiram no momento que meus pés tocaram aquela graciosa terra._

_Passolargo nos guiou com a firmeza e segurança, se me permitem dizer nunca conheci ninguém como ele. Sua seriedade ultrapassa a nobreza nos atos, a principio fiquei desconfiado, muito desconfiado, mas suas escolhas e especialmente sua preocupação com o Sr. Frodo após sua partida com o Glorfindel, o maravilhoso e terrível guerreiro élfico, era visível e ao mesmo tempo austera. _

_E por causa do Sr. Frodo que o meu coração não consegue encontrar a felicidade nesse encanto._

Os dias se passaram e ele continua entre a vida e a morte. E todos pareciam preocupados com ele, o Sr. Elrond – um elfo muito distinto e extremamente gentil – era estranho ver tanta gentileza e alguém tão poderoso, mais acredito que talvez esse seja o verdadeiro poder, compartilhar um dom.

O senhor Gandalf apareceu aqui e devo confessar que o meu coração ficou mais esperançoso ao vê-lo nessa bela cidade, pois não cabe a mim a fazer perguntas sobre o motivo de sua demora, deixo isso para o Sr. Frodo, quando ele despertar, porque ele vai despertar.

Penso nos dias do passado e de nossa amizade, da distinção com ao qual sempre me tratou, nas letras que muitas vezes me ensinou e em como compartilhou comigo muitos de seus pensamentos. Apesar de todos os comentários sobre as esquisitices dos Bolseiros, e sei que o Feitor concordaria comigo, eles são a melhor família do Condado.

Então, naquela manhã em particular, o sol brilhou com mais intensidade em Imladris e o senhor Frodo despertou.

Foi uma grande alegria, e realmente acreditei que nossa parte naquela história havia terminado, contudo estava apenas começando.

Com a melhora do senhor Frodo, eu pude me permitir desfrutar daquele pedaço de harmonia. Pois essa é única forma com que posso defini-la.

As águas tem sua voz e brindam a margem com formas diversas em Valfenda, as cascatas lembram um sonho de criança no qual tudo é possível.

Mas a beleza de Valfenda está representada em uma pessoa, Quando a vi, eu senti o meu coração bater mais forte, meus olhos se fecharam diante da luz que ela emitia, eu não fui o único, Merry e Pippin ficaram boquiabertos e muitos dos senhores que visitavam a cidade parecerem hipnotizados pela sua beleza.

Ao fechar os olhos, vi claramente o rosto de Rosinha Villa, pois a bela de Imladris nos fazia pensar no amor, naquele que guardávamos escondido dentro do peito, muitas vezes escondidos de nós mesmos.

A Estrela Vespertina, Lady Arwen, uma música em movimento, com seus longos cabelos negros brilhava em Valfenda e acima de tudo despertava o nosso coração. Foi assim que eu soube... O quanto amava Rosinha Villa. E rezei para voltar.

Mas levaria muitas luas até que isso fosse possível."


	2. Esperas by Lourd

"_**O meu olhar alcança o longe. Contempla o território que me separa da concretização de meu desejo. O destino final que o olhar já conhece como recompensa, aos pés se oferece como lonjura a ser vencida. Mas não há pressa que seja capaz de diminuir esta distância. Estamos sob a prevalência de uma imposição existencial, regra que ensina, que entre o ser real e o ser desejado, há o senhorio inevitável do tempo das esperas." **_

_**Padre Fábio de Melo**_

Esperas

- Até que enfim, Samwise Gamgi! Cheguei a pensar que havia desistido! – Cesurou não sem motivo o atraso do hobbit. A ocasião exigia pressa e tanto o mago como Frodo já imaginavam ter que partir sem Sam.

- Perdão, Senhor Gandalf. Já me encaminhava para cá...

- Tampouco temos tempo para falar sobre o que já passou, meu rapaz. Agora prestem atenção às minhas instruções. O caminho é perigoso e quem o guarda, mais ainda. Não se desviem...

Gandalf continuou a falar enquanto a mente de Sam, apesar dos esforços de seu dono, insistia em desprezar o conselho do mago e voltava no tempo. O que não era, de fato, um esforço tão grande, já que o episódio por ele recordado havia ocorrido há pouco.

...

_- Aonde vai com tanta pressa, Samwise Gamgi? _

_A voz melodiosa chegou aos ouvidos do hobbit fazendo o coração disparar como somente sua dona era capaz de fazê-lo. Sam prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos. 'Por todos os bosques do Condado! Não pode ser!" Sim, ela e apenas ela. A Rosa que ocupava seus sonhos de humilde jardineiro. De fato, o menor dentre os menores. Era assim que ele, Samwise Gamgi se considerava._

_- Não vai responder a minha pergunta, Sam? – Indagou mais uma vez a hobbit._

_Ainda não a contemplara. Não tivera coragem de se voltar, mas forçoso era que vencesse sua timidez naquele momento. Era-lhe feita uma pergunta que não poderia ficar sem resposta. O fiel amigo de Frodo procurou, então, se recompor da surpresa e, girando o corpo na direção da hobbit, pousou os olhos no objeto de sua devoção. E o que pode ver embeveceu seu coração. Rosinha era bela. Aos seus olhos não havia nem jamais poderia haver criatura mais encantadora. Com um terno sorriso nos lábios, a segurar um cesto do lado do corpo com uma das mãos enquanto a outra repousava em sua cintura. _

_- Feche a boca, Sam, antes que um mosquito resolva pousar nela! – Gracejou a moça._

_O hobbit fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça como quem tenta acordar de um sonho._

_- Per...perdão, Rosinha, eu não a havia visto..._

_- Isso eu pude perceber. _

_Diante do silêncio de Sam, a moça continuou._

_- Pensei que todos já se haviam recolhido. Hoje foi um dia cheio no Condado. _

_- É verdade._

_- E então?_

_- Então..._

_- Para onde vai com essa bagagem a uma hora dessas?_

_Sam voltou a cabeça em direção aos apetrechos que levava às costas._

_- Ah, isso?_

_- Sim..._

_- Bem, eu..._

_Ainda que não tivesse sofrido o impacto da grata surpresa de encontrar Rosinha, o hobbit teria tido dificuldade de impetrar uma desculpa convincente. _

_- Precisamos resolver algo, o senhor Frodo e eu. Não devemos nos demorar._

_O sorriso de Rosinha diminuiu. A moça fitou o rosto do hobbit como quem tenta ir além do que as palavras se propõem a revelar._

_- Tem algo a ver com o sumiço de Bilbo, não tem?_

_Sam engoliu seco. Mentir não era seu forte, mas revelar o que não lhe era permitido estava, definitivamente, fora de seus planos. A hobbit pareceu compreender o silêncio do fiel empregado de Frodo._

_- Entendo... – disse baixando os olhos – espero que esse 'algo' não demore a ser resolvido. – Completou docemente e de uma forma que fez o coração de Sam doer._

_- Eu também espero, Rosinha – disse Samwise sem compreender o motivo da tristeza da moça. – Mas porque você ficou assim?_

_- Todos sabem que quando Bilbo começa com suas esquisitices podemos esperar de tudo, menos que as coisas se resolvam facilmente ou..._

_- Ou..._

_- Ou que acabem da melhor maneira – disse olhando nos olhos de Sam._

_O hobbit não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Sua mente deveria estar distorcendo completamente as palavras de Rosinha._

_- Vo...você está... preocupada...? – 'Preocupada comigo?' Era o que realmente queria ter perguntado._

_A moça ofereceu apenas um sorriso triste como resposta._

_- Às vezes esperamos demais para dizer ou fazer certas coisas e quando percebemos, não há mais tempo ou ocasião para fazê-lo – completou a hobbit._

_O coração do jovem hobbit acelerou, mais uma vez._

_- Como agora... –disse o rapaz._

_Rosinha olhou para o lado. Por que aquele hobbit não se decidia de uma vez? Ela já estava cansada das investidas sem propósito dos bajuladores que a cercavam. E ele a olhava diferente. Ela sabia disso. Será que o intimidava de alguma forma? Já haviam lhe dito que por trabalhar no Dragão Verde ela, às vezes, parecia se defender o tempo todo de qualquer tentativa de aproximação. Até mesmo das mais sinceras e bem intencionadas. A moça deixou a mente vagar em meio a essas reflexões esquecendo-se de sua companhia._

_- Rosinha – disse Sam interrompendo as reflexões da jovem e enchendo-se de uma coragem inédita – se há algo a ser dito, ou não, esse não é o momento. Mas não há porque não acreditar que o momento chegará se pudermos esperar mais um pouco._

_Pronto! Finalmente havia dito. Se compreendera errado ou não as palavras de Rosinha, seria tarde para voltar atrás. Só não suportaria partir em uma missão tão incerta como a que abraçava agora com mais um 'se' atormentando sua mente._

_A hobbit voltou a olhar Samwise com um leve sorriso nos lábios. _

_- É verdade. Acho que podemos esperar mais um pouco, não é Sam? – indagou aproximando-se do hobbit. _

_- Eu esperaria uma vida inteira – disse erguendo a mão em direção à face feminina, sem contudo, tocá-la. Já havia dito e feito bem mais do que se julgava capaz._

_Rosinha chegara a fechar os olhos por um momento, mas a hesitação de Sam a fez reabri-los. _

_- Parece haver um poeta por baixo destas vestes de jardineiro, não é verdade, Samwise?_

_- Só sei que ambos, a sua maneira, são peritos em cultivar rosas..._

_A moça brindou o jovem hobbit com um riso cristalino, desanuviando o ambiente da tristeza que havia sido cercado o casal. _

_- Preciso ir agora, Rosinha – concluiu o hobbit baixando a cabeça e dando os primeiros passos ao lembrar de que Frodo e Gandalf o aguardavam._

_- Então espero que me traga um poema quando retornar, Samwise Gamgi. Estarei esperando. _

_O jovem olhou para trás consentindo com a cabeça e procurando guardar em lugar seguro a imagem tão bela que ele sabia que o alentaria nos momentos difíceis. Sim, a esperança de rever Rosinha e de lhe dizer tudo que já deveria ter sido dito seria uma das fontes de onde beberia quando as coisas se complicassem, pois, no fundo de seu coração, Samwise Gamgi sabia que não estaria de volta tão cedo. E que, se voltasse, não retornaria o mesmo. Nada o impediria de concretizar seus sonhos, jurara a si mesmo enquanto se afastava de seu amado Condado._

_..._

- Espero que tenham compreendido tudo e não se esqueçam de nenhum detalhe – advertiu o mago – e isso vale especialmente para você, Samwise!

- Sim, Gandalf – confirmou Sam.

O mago pousou as mãos nos ombros do hobbit e olhou no fundo de seus olhos, permitindo também a Sam que penetrasse nos seus pensamentos a fim de que compreendesse toda urgência do que lhe pediria. Gandalf sabia que o pequeno a sua frente guardava dentro de si grandes virtudes. Sabia que poderia contar com aquela dupla de hobbits.

- Ele precisará muito de você, rapaz – disse de modo a ser ouvido apenas pelo jardineiro – jamais o deixe.

Sam assentiu.

- Bom – disse o mago sorrindo levemente – agora vão.

- E não se preocupe, Sam – completou o maia – "_**entre o ser real e o ser desejado, há o senhorio inevitável do tempo das esperas."**_

_Lourd_


	3. Os Capitães de Gondor  Reggie Jollie

**OS CAPITÃES DE GONDOR** - **Reggie_Jolie**

Agradecimentos: A Kiannah, por permitir que eu usasse um trecho de sua fic do desafio 2011 e que serviu de inspiração para este trabalho.

_**"É de certo um homem de bondade sem tamanho, cuja força e determinação de salvar seu reino trespassam os limites de seu coração, porém possui um orgulho imprudente, maior do que consigo compreender, mellon-nin" disse Allaran, com a voz inquieta enquanto observava o capitão de Gondor.**_

PRÓLOGO.

_**IRMÃOS E PARCEIROS**_

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Mithrandir vinha até Gondor examinar velhos arquivos da biblioteca. Os irmãos acostumaram-se a ver o mago ir e vir e sempre ser recebido pelo pai.

Quando eram crianças, Faramir e Boromir, ouviam atentamente as histórias que o mago contava. O conteúdo das mesmas era inesgotável, como sua sabedoria. Havia histórias sobre como Iluvatar criara o mundo, os elfos, os homens, de como os magos foram enviados à Terra Média, e tais historias povoavam a mente dos meninos a medida que cresciam e serviam de pano de fundo para as brincadeiras de ambos.

Entretanto o tempo passou, os meninos foram crescendo e os interesses dos irmãos começaram a se mostrar distintos. Faramir já não procurava ouvir as histórias de Mithrandir, embora sempre procurasse manter-se informado das vezes que o mago, vinha a Gondor.

Os irmãos serviam no exército. Galgaram postos. Ganharam a confiança de vários soldados e um dia ambos receberam o comando de grupos distintos. Faramir e Boromir, filhos do regente de Gondor, tornaram-se capitães do exército de Gondor. E eram admirados, amados. Os soldados confiavam nas decisões tomadas por ambos.

Um dia o mago retornou a cidade. E dessa vez até Boromir o filho mais velho do regente de Gondor, ficara interessado no que trouxera o velho mago até Gondor. E havia muitos motivos para isso.

Sim o mundo em que os irmãos viviam estava mudando e não havia ninguém que negaria tal fato, nem mesmo o sempre sério e orgulhoso, regente de Gondor, Denethor.

Os irmãos trabalhavam juntos como comandantes de grupos distintos do exército de Gondor. E Boromir comandara a reconquista de Osgiliaht. A cidade havia sido dominada por orcs e Denethor dera aos filhos a ordem de retomada da cidade. Vários homens armados e bem orientados. A batalha durara dias e no final fora Boromir que erguera um estandarte com a bandeira onde se via a árvore branca que representava Minas Tirith. Fora a voz de Boromir que se fizera ouvir no meio dos homens. Era a voz de Boromir que clamava e lembrava aos homens que ainda havia esperança. O senhor do escuro ainda não estendera a sua sombra sobre toda a Terra Média (até quando era que não se sabia).

-_Esta cidade Osgiliaht, foi conquistada por Gondor._

-_Por Gondor. - Respondiam os homens do exército em coro._

Os irmãos sorriam. A felicidade inundava-os sem dúvida alguma.

-_Pronto para comemorar? Indagou Faramir._

-_Sem dúvida irmão. Boromir respondeu, abraçados, saíram em meio aos soldados._

Tapinhas nos ombros de ambos eram dados. Brinde com copos de cerveja eram erguidos. Até o sol parecia brilhar mais intensamente e não tão fraco como há meses atrás. O ar da cidade parecia mais limpo, purificado.

Enquanto riam e jogavam conversa fora Faramir observou que as pessoas começavam a afastar-se, na realidade abriam caminho e isso só podia significar uma coisa. O regente Denetor aproximava-se. Faramir suspirou. Boromir ouviu e observou o irmão. Ao perceber aproximou-se.

-_Eu lido com ele. Não se esqueça. Ele o ama. _

Faramir observou o irmão interagir com o pai. O abraço. O sorriso fácil que parecia brotar do rosto do regente e pai. E por instantes o jovem capitão desejou estar no lugar do irmão.

-_Parabéns meu capitão. Hoje começamos nossa vitória contra as forças de Sauron. Nossa cidade foi reconquistada. Bom discurso filho._

-_Congratule Faramir também meu pai. _Disse Boromir._ Ele foi parte importante nessa conquista. _

O regente olhou ao filho mais moço e nada disse. O sorriso do rosto de Boromir desapareceu instantaneamente. Nada mudara. Era difícil de entender. Mas seu pai fazia questão de demonstrar que preferia o filho mais velho.

-_Capitão Boromir._ Continuou o regente._ Tenho uma nova missão para você. Você irá para o reino élfico de Rivendel. Sua missão é encontrar respostas para as perguntas que agora podemos e devemos fazer, já que a mão de Sauron estende-se sobre a terra média._

-_Senhor_. Replicou Boromir. _Pensei que Faramir seria o enviado. E eu ficaria para defender o reino._

-_Mudei minha mente_. Argumentou o rei. _Prefiro que Faramir permaneça na cidade e você jovem capitão irá ao encontro dos elfos e dos magos_. O Regente trouxe o filho para um canto do muro e falou novamente.

-_É provável que Elrond do Rivendel tenha noticias do Anel de Poder. Preciso de você nessa reunião. Preciso que você defenda Gondor e os interesses de nossa cidade. Você deve representar-nos. Seu irmão. Bom ele pode ser facilmente persuadido pelo mago e pelos elfos. Você por sua vez, jamais o será. Você deve defender Gondor perante eles_. Denetor afastou-se.

Pronto. Não haveria agora argumento algum que demovesse o regente, Denetor, de sua decisão. Boromir percebia isso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>O CONSELHO NA ULTIMA CASA AMIGA<strong>_

_"-Aqui –disse Elrond_ está Boromir, um homem do sul. Chegou no inicio da manhã, e procura aconselhamento. Pedi a ele que estivesse presente pois as perguntas que tiver a fazer serão aqui respondidas."_

O conselho de Elrond. A SOCIEDADE DO ANEL, P254 livro. I.

O lugar decididamente impressionava. Era uma casa élfica com certeza. O sol de outono refletia fracamente nas montanhas nevadas mais distantes. O chão coalhava-se de folhas que caíam demonstrando que o tempo não parava, os sons provenientes de um rio corrente acompanhavam os passos dos visitantes e foi nesse dia que Boromir o capitão do exercito de Gondor chegou a Rivendel.

Cento e dez dias depois de sua partida, Boromir olhava impressionado as pinturas na parede da sala. Retratavam a última batalha na qual homens e elfos lutaram lado a lado. Sim as histórias que ouvira quando criança, haviam acontecido há muito tempo. Era decididamente impressionante. Os olhos de Boromir passeavam inquietos e ansiosos. Voltara a ser um menino. Querendo absorver tudo ao seu redor. Sim. Precisava compreender o que acontecera. Sabia que isso seria necessário para a reunião no dia seguinte, seu pai, o destino do reino de Gondor estavam em suas mãos. Então Boromir percebeu uma presença. Havia outro homem ali. Sentado. Um livro nas mãos. Os olhos dele, Boromir percebeu, seguiam-no e Boromir não gostou disso. Procurando ignorar tal sensação, ele aproximou-se de uma estátua. Numa espécie de bandeja havia fragmentos de uma espada. Reverentemente, como que entendendo estar diante de mais do que fragmentos, ele tomou a espada nas mãos. Examinou-a atentamente e sentiu os olhos do outro humano sobre si. Ele tocou a lâmina, que mesmo quebrada, perfurou seu dedo. Assustado ele largou-a de qualquer jeito.

"_É somente uma espada quebrada._" Boromir saiu da sala repentinamente sentindo-se como um menino pego em algo que não devia ter feito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A PARTIDA DOS NOVE<strong>_

_Procure a Espada que foi quebrada:_

_Em IMLADRIS ela está:_

_Mais fortes que de Morgul encantos_

_Conselhos lhe darão lá._

_E lá um sinal vai ser revelado_

_Do Fim que está por vir,_

_E a ruina da Isildur já acorda,_

_E o Pequeno já vai surgir._

_O SENHOR DOS ANEIS in: A SOCIEDADE DO ANEL p260_

Não foi surpresa alguma para o capitão de Gondor, que outros tivessem sido chamados para tal reunião, havia anões ali. E havia outros homens também. E sim elfos. Os de Imladris e outros trajando roupas verdes e marrons. Eram representantes do reino élfico chamado de Mirkwood, Boromir aprendera. E também ali próximo a Lorde Elrond e do mago havia um menino. Bom ele parecia um menino, e Boromir se perguntava qual a importância _daquela criança em _meio a tudo aquilo. Bom o conselho iria começar e as surpresas se revelariam afinal.

Boromir não pudera se conter. Sim precisava contar sobre Gondor. Precisava tornar público para todos ali, o que o povo de Gondor fazia. Como vivia, como lutava e como aquele anel, aquele presente, poderia servir para exterminar o grande inimigo dos povos livres da Terra-Média.

_-Peço permissão para falar sobre Gondor. Nós temos guardado as fronteiras por um longo tempo. Mas talvez essa horas não esteja longe. O inimigo Inominável se levanta outra vez... _começou Boromir. E ele o fizera de modo excelente. O amor por sua terra, a preocupação por seu povo eram visíveis.

Mas também era perceptível, uma certa ambição, um ansiedade, em possuir O ANEL.

Sim. Para Boromir essa era a alternativa mais viável. Entregar O ANEL a Gondor por meio de seu representante. Somente assim, acreditava Boromir, poderia se fazer oposição a Sauron. Usando a própria arma contra o inimigo. Era um tática de guerra arriscada, mas ele não era um capitão do exercito de Gondor a toa.

NÃO.

NÃO. Seu pedido fora negado. Boromir não conseguia acreditar. Como isso pudera acontecer? O anel disseram eles, era poderoso demais. Mesmo ali, em uma casa élfica a voz e a influencia do inimigo entrara por instantes cegando a todos. Deixando-os atordoados. Só restara a Boromir uma única atitude. Ouvir. E ouvir atentamente antes que o desapontamento fosse um mau conselheiro e o fizesse tomar uma atitude errada.

Mas no final ele conseguira. Faria parte da comitiva encarregada de destruir o anel do poder. O bem mais precioso do senhor do escuro, Sauron.

Boromir se perguntava intimamente se realmente seriam necessários nove companheiros, mas ele jamais se atreveria a não estar nessa missão. Por amor a sua terra, a seu pai, sua família e seu povo, ele teria de estar presente no momento em que o anel de poder fosse destruído. E ele o faria. Sim essa seria sua missão pessoal.


End file.
